It is now possible for people to shoot video anytime and anywhere using portable devices such as smartphones. However, in shooting a video production, it can be difficult to know and track all of the shots needed to capture a particular event or activity. The majority of users do not have the professional skills required to tell a good story using video. In addition, the gathering and compiling of video clips typically require transferring data from the portable device to another device or location for editing and rendering, and the entire process can be difficult and time-consuming.